Jacob's Call to Edward After the Bonfire
by vassia
Summary: Πρόκειται για ένα απόσπασμα που θα μπορούσε να βρίσκεται στο ενδέκατο κεφάλαιο της "Έκλειψης" μέχρι τη σελίδα 267. Tι συνέβη αφού αποκοιμήθηκε η Μπέλλα μέτα την ιστορία της Τρίτης Συζύγου. Τζέικομπ POV.


**Jacob's Call to Edward After the Bonfire**

Δεν πρόσεχα την ιστορία, όχι στ' αλήθεια. Είχα ακούσει την βαριά, μεγαλοπρεπή φωνή του Μπίλι να τη διηγήται πολλές φορές, _υπερβολικά_ πολλές φορές. Αντί γι' αυτό είχα επικεντρωθεί στα διαφορά σχέδια που σχημάτιζαν οι γλώσσες της υπαίθριας φωτιάς και φανταζόμουν σχήματα που δεν υπήρχαν. Και φυσικά στην παρουσία της. Ένοιωθα δίπλα μου την Μπέλλα να έχει κοκαλώσει από προσήλωση και θαυμασμό. Κάθε φορά που η ροή της ιστορίας έπαιρνε δραματική χροιά άκουγα τους χτύπους της καρδιά της να επιταχύνονται ρυθμικά και την ανάσα της να κόβεται. Έκανα μεγάλη προσπάθεια να κρατήσω το πρόσωπο μου σοβαρό. _Και_ οι δικές μας αφηγήσεις μπορούν να γίνουν τρομακτικές. Σε αντίθεση όμως με αυτές των βρικολάκων, έχουν πάντα, αν και όχι ευχάριστο, τότε καλό τέλος.

_Πράγματι__, έκανα καλά που την προσκάλεσα, παρά τους δισταγμούς του πατέρα μου και τις αμφιβολίες του Σαμ._

Ήταν τόσο όμορφο το συναίσθημα που με κατέκλυε, ώστε κάθε φορά που ανέπνεα τα πνευμόνια μου πονούσαν, αλλά με όχι δυσάρεστο τρόπο. Σαν την αίσθηση που έχει κάποιος μετά από ένα καλό δείπνο, ακόμα κι αν το παρακάνει.

_Δείπνο. Χα! Ωραία παρομοίωση__, Τζέικ! Αυτά παθαίνει κανείς όταν συναναστρέφεται με παράσιτα για περισσότερο καιρό απ' όσο πρέπει._

Ναι, ένοιωθα ολοκλήρωση, ευτυχία και _ανακούφιση_; Τουλάχιστον της είχε δώσει άδεια να έρθει. Αν δεν ήταν φυσικός μου εχθρός και μισητός μου αντίζηλος για την αγάπη της Μπέλλα, μπορεί και να ένοιωθα ευγνωμοσύνη. _Μπορεί_.

_Να πάρει! Τώρα το παίζει καλός! Την άφησε μόνο και μόνο για να δείξει την υποτιθέμενη ανωτερότητα του χαρακτήρα του__. Να δείξει πως είναι πιο ώριμος και με ενήλικη συμπεριφορά σε σχέση με μένα. Αλλά αυτό το παιχνίδι ξέρουν να το παίζουν δύο._

Ο μύθος της Τρίτης Συζύγου είχε τελείωσει και όλοι είχαν σχηματίσει μικρά πηγαδάκια συζητώντας ψιθιριστά. Δεν μίλησα. Δεν είπα τίποτα για αρκετή ώρα περιμένοντας εκείνη να κάνει το πρώτο βήμα. Χαμένος στις σκέψεις μου, δεν πρόσεξα το ελαφρύ βάρος του κεφαλιού της που είχε γείρει απαλά στον ώμο μου. Έμοιαζε άνετα εκεί, έμοιαζε να βρισκόταν ακριβώς εκεί που ανήκει. Γρήγορες εικόνες έλαμψαν στο μυαλό μου. Η Μπέλλα στην αγκαλιά μου με ένα απλό χρυσό δαχτυλίδι στι δεξί ντελικάτο της χέρι… η Μπέλλα χωμένη στο στήθος μου ενώ της χάιδευα τα γκρίζα της μαλλιά… και μετά μια άλλη εικόνα…η αγάπη της ζωής μου παγωμένη για πάντα στα δεκαοχτώ με άγρια ρουμπινί μάτια και δέρμα χλωμό σαν το ίδιο το φεγγάρι.

_Αχ! Σταμάτα πια Τζέικομπ Μπλακ! Τίποτα δεν έχει χαθεί ακόμα!_ Όταν η Μπέλλα καταλάβει τι ακριβώς αισθάνεται για σένα τότε θα συνειδητοποιήσει όλα εκείνα που αυτή η αιμορουφήχτρα δεν θα μπορεί ποτέ να της προσφέρει.

Αναστέναξα. Σοβαρότητα και ωριμότητα. Μπορώ και εγώ να φερθώ έξυπνα κύριε Κάλεν. Αν εκείνος ήθελε να το παίξει καλός και να δείξει ανεκτικότητα, πολύ καλά. Θα φρόντιζα να εκμεταλλευτώ στο έπακρο αυτό το μικρό σκαλοπατάκι που με τόση γενναιοψυχία μου παραχωρούσε. Ίσως αν έπαιζα με τους κανόνες του θα κέρδιζα περισσότερο χρόνο με την Μπέλλα. Κι αυτό ακριβώς χρειαζόμουν· _χρόνο_. Χρόνο για να καταστρώσω και να υλοποιήσω σχέδια που θα απέτρεπαν την Μπέλλα από το να διαλέξει μια μοίρα χειρότερη κι από τον ίδιο τον θάνατο.

Με αργές και απαλές κινήσεις, για να μην την ξυπνήσω, έφτασα το ασημένιο, μικροσκοπικό κινητό τηλέφωνο που κοιτόταν στην τσέπη της. Με μία κίνηση το άνοιξα και πάτησα το κουμπί για να βρω τον τηλεφωνικό κατάλογο. Το τηλέφωνο ήταν υπερβολικά μικρό για τα χοντρά δάχτυλά μου. Χρειάστηκε να κάνω την ίδια διαδικασία τρεις φορές. _Μα πως τα κατασκευάζουν έτσι;_ Όταν επιτέλους μπήκα στον τηλεφωνικό ευρετήριο δεν χρειάστηκα να ψάξω πολύ. Το όνομά του ήταν το πρώτο στη λίστα. _Υπεροπτική, αλαζονική βδέλλα!_

Πάτησα το πράσινο πλήκτρο και στο πρώτο χτύπημα μου απάντησε μια ανυπόμονη αλλά τρυφερή φωνή.

«Μπέλλα;»

«Μμμ, λάθος απάντηση. Έχετε άλλες δυο επιλογές.» του πέταξα ειρωνικά. Απέναντι μου ο Κουίλ έδειχνε σαν να ήθελε να κρατήσει την κοιλιά του από τα γέλια.

Ένας χείμαρρος ερωτήσεων ήρθε σαν απάντηση από την άλλη μεριά της γραμμής. Κατάφερα να πιάσω τις μισές από αυτές.

«Τι συνέβη; Είναι η Μπέλλα εντάξει; Γιατί δεν με κάλεσε η ίδια… Αν πάθει ότιδήποτε… όρκίζομαι…σκύλε…»

«Ήρεμα,» τον έκοψα «όλα είναι μια χαρά. Για την ακρίβεια η Μπέλλα πέρασε τέλεια. Είναι σοκαριστικό το ξέρω, αλλά θα πρέπει να συνηθίσεις την ιδέα ότι είναι ικανή να περάσει καλά ακόμα και χωρίς εσένα.» Ο Κουίλ μου έκλεισε το μάτι ενθαρρυντικά και σήκωσε το χέρι του στην χαρακτηριστική κίνηση «κόλλα πέντε». Το πλατύ μου χαμόγελο δεν έσβησε ακόμα κι όταν άκουσα τον ανυπόμονο αναστεναγμό του συνομιλητή μου.

«Δεν έχω χρόνο για τις παιδιάστικες ειρωνείες σου, Τζέικομπ. Ακόμα δεν έχεις απαντήσει στην αρχική μου ερώτηση. Γιατί η Μπέλλα δεν μου τηλεφώνησε η ίδια;»

Πολύ απλό. «Γιατί έχει βυθιστεί σε έναν ονειρεμένο ύπνο μέσα την ζεστή αγκαλιά μου» απάντησα ακούγοντας με ικανοποίηση το γρύλισμα που αντήχησε στο ακουστικό του τηλεφώνου. Αυτή τη φορά η περιφερειακή μου όραση έπιασε τον Μπίλι να κουνά αποδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι του.

«Στο σύνορο… δέκα λεπτά». Η φωνή του είχε ξαναβρεί την ενεργητικότητα της. Ίσως επειδή θα έβλεπε την Μπέλλα σύντομα. Εγώ πάντως έτσι θα αισθανόμουν.

Εκλεισα το τηλέφωνο με αηδία και το έβαλα στην τσέπη μου. Απαλά και προσεχτικά πήρα την Μπέλλα στην αγκαλιά μου. Μουρμούρησα έναν ακατάληπτο αποχαιρετισμό στους υπόλοιπους και κατευθύνθηκα προς το αυτοκίνητό μου. Άνοιξα την πόρτα του συνοδηγού που έτριξε βγάζοντας έναν ανατριχιαστικό θόρυβο. Κοκάλωσα και κοίταξα με ανησυχία το κοιμισμένο κορίτσι στα χέρια μου αλλά εκείνη δεν φαινόταν να πρόσεξε τον δυσάρεστο εκκωφαντικό ήχο. Την απίθωσα στο κάθισμα και έκλεισα την πόρτα όσο πιο αθόρυβα γινόταν. Έκανα τον κύκλο του Ράμπιτ από μπροστά και με την ίδια προσοχή άνοιξα την πόρτα του οδηγού. Γλίστρισα μέσα όσο πιο μαλακά μπορούσα. Εκείνη φάνηκε να κατάλαβε την παρουσία μου και κουλουριάστηκε στο μπράτσο μου με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο με όταν καθόταν γύρω από τη φωτιά. Χαμογέλασα. _Έμοιαζε να βρισκόταν ακριβώς εκεί που ανήκει._

Η διαδρομή ήταν σύντομη. Εκείνος ήταν ήδη εκεί. Η μαύρη σιλουέτα του πηγαινοερχόταν με ανυπομονησία ανάμεσα στα δέντρα αλλά η στάση του ήταν μάλλον χαλαρή. Και τι δεν θα έδινα για να του προκαλέσω πόνο, αγωνία…ήθελα να χώσω τα δόντια μου στο λαιμό του… _Συγκρατήσου Τζέικ… Όχι εδώ… όχι τώρα. Ωριμότητα, θυμάσαι__;_

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και σκούντηξα απαλά την Μπέλλα ώστε να ξυπνήσει. Το χαμόγελο επέστρεψε στα χείλη μου όταν παρατήρησα την αποπροσανατολισμένη αντίδραση της.

«Έλα, Μπελς» είπα «φτάσαμε».


End file.
